coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7695 (19th September 2011)
Plot Frank tries to convince Carla that it's just pre-wedding nerves but she tells him that she doesn't love him. Carla tells Peter that she's ended things with Frank because of her feelings for him. Peter tells her it doesn't change anything. Deirdre tells Tracy that Steve is never going to love her if she milks him for every penny he's got. Tyrone kisses Kirsty and then walks her to her car. Tina tries to retrieve the rude note from the windscreen but she's too late. Angry Kirsty tells Tyrone that she doesn't think much of his friends. Tyrone's gutted thinking he's blown it. Frank desperately tries to persuade Carla they can still make their marriage work but she's adamant it's over and bluntly tells him that she wants him out of Underworld too. Karl surprises Stella with a holiday to Tenerife saying that she needs a rest. Carla admits she's in love with Peter and asks Frank to leave. Frank ignores her plea and grabbing her roughly, shoves her against the wall. Sean tells Julie that he's going to break up with Marcus and give him the chance to adopt with someone else. Julie thinks he's mad. When Tracy tells Steve that she's decided she's going to stay at No.1 and doesn't need a house, Steve hugs her gratefully and agrees to stay for tea. Tracy's thrilled. Dennis and Rita agree they're grateful for each other's company as they didn't enjoy being alone. Carla's terrified after being raped by Frank. He blames her saying that she made him do it. Julie listens in as Sean tells Marcus he wants to split up with him. Marcus is stunned when Sean tells him that he is setting him free. Carla phones Maria and asks her to come round. Realising how upset Carla is, Maria agrees. Frank's overwhelmed with guilt. He spots Maria running to her car. Peter asks her what's happened but Maria rushes off. Frank sits in his car panicking. Marcus tells Sean he would choose him over having a child every time. Julie rushes in and hugs them both. Maria finds Carla bruised and battered. Carla admits that Maria was right about Frank all along. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Tom Aitkin as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank storms out of the factory and waits for Carla at the flat, before subjecting her to a terrible ordeal; and Tracy tries to prove a point to Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,420,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Maria Connor: "Don't you worry Kirk, you'll meet the girl of your dreams one day." Kirk Sutherland: "I'm not sure I want to - she's quite scary!" Category:2011 episodes